


More Of You To Love

by walviemort



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, F/M, Inflation, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walviemort/pseuds/walviemort
Summary: It had taken Emma by surprise, how much she liked it. She wasn’t about to admit it to anyone, of course, but there had just been something so incredibly irresistible about Killian when he was 8 months pregnant. And, as it turned out, he was quite the fan of her gravid form as well. So with the help of a glamour spell, they both get to live out their fantasies, but without all the trouble of getting pregnant and having a kid.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a lone, anonymous tumblr prompt, but it's taking on a life of its own...more to come from this little universe :)
> 
> Snow and Charming appear in the first chapter, but it will likely be just CS after that.

It had taken Emma by surprise, how much she liked it. She wasn’t about to admit it to anyone, of course—they’d call her weird, maybe kinkshame or something. But there had just been something so incredibly irresistible about Killian when he was 8 months pregnant.

(To make a long story short, Emma hadn’t quite understood the fertility spell she’d cast and Killian had ended up being the one with child. It had been tough, but honestly, he’d probably handled pregnancy better than she would have.)

When he first started showing and she couldn’t keep her hands off of him, she figured it was just because that was how they always were. Watching his belly grow with their baby had been a thrill, but she’d told herself it was just her impending excitement at being a parent again. And her constant touching and holding of his stomach in the final months was chalked up to just wanting to feel their daughter moving around within him.

But now their daughter was a few months old and she realized that what she had was definitely a fetish. Just the thought of how big and round he had been was enough to have her aroused. His stomach was still soft and squishy, which was its own kind of treat and excellent for cuddling, but...it just wasn’t quite the same.

That didn’t mean their relations suffered at all, of course; but that night, as they lay in bed, spent, Emma let slip a heavy sigh as she traced the once-stretched skin around his belly button with her thumb.

“What is it, love?” he asked, ever observant. “And don’t say nothing; I know it’s not.”

He really did know her too well. “It’s not nothing, but...it’s kind of silly.”

“Emma, I spent the better part of today blowing raspberries to amuse a four-month-old. Nothing is too silly.”

She sighed again and looked up at him, eyes still bright even in the dark of their room. “Promise you won’t judge me?”

“Of course I won’t, love.”

“Okay.” She took another deep breath before beginning. “I just...really was a fan of the baby bump.”

To her surprise, he smiled at her. “Aye, love; I was, too, just as I adore that wee pirate lass in the next room.”

He didn’t quite get it. “No, Killian, I _really liked_ it,” she repeated, but emphasized her meaning by rotating her pelvis against his thigh.

His eyes grew wide. “Oh. I see.” His gaze drifted down to where her hand rested, and he seemed to be lost in thought as he processed her confession.

Well, now she felt guilty. She pulled her hand back and wrapped it around herself, but still rested her head on his shoulder. “I’m sorry; forget I said it. It’s just a weird thing.”

“Nonsense, Emma. Thank you for telling me.” He reached over and regrabbed her hand, lacing her fingers with his and setting their joined hands on his stomach. “I must admit, I did enjoy it as well, in the sense that you’re talking,” he continued, winking. “However...I’m not so sure I’m ready to submit to all the other things that a pregnancy would entail; not just yet, at least.”

“I hear you loud and clear.” They were sleep-deprived enough as it was just from raising baby Hope; adding another layer to that would be insanity.

“But...maybe there’s another way?” he suggested, and she looked back up at him curiously.

“Such as?”

“Well, we’re no strangers to glamor spells.”

She hummed in thought; he was right. But it couldn’t be just any old glamor spell—it would have to be different. “Yeah; I think you’re onto something. I’ll see what I can dig up.”

He gave her a soft smile. “I’d like that...as I imagine you would,” he said, his face morphing into a wicked smirk. “But in the meantime, how about we get back to the precursor of a baby bump?”

She grinned back. “Absolutely.”

* * *

The next day, she planned on paying a visit to the various magical libraries in town to research various glamor spells. But first, they met her parents for breakfast, Hope sleeping peacefully in her car seat. By now, her dad was around 25 weeks in his pregnancy—a product of the same fertility spell, but on purpose this time—and his own bump was quite obvious under his tshirt and unbuttoned flannel. Snow and Neal joined them in their booth, but David had to make a trip to the restroom first. And Emma definitely recognized the hungry look in her mother’s eyes as she watched him; she was eager for something that wasn’t food.

Emma turned to Killian; he’d noticed it, too, and gave her a smirk.

Snow shook her head—to pull her out of her dirty thoughts, Emma had to assume—and put a cheery smile on her face before she addressed them. “So, what are you two up to today?”

“Something I think you’ll be able to appreciate, Mom.”

* * *

Between Belle and Regina, Emma was able to acquire a good number of books on transformation and glamor spells, and spent the rest of the day split between studying those and sharing Hope duties.

Finally, in the evening, Emma thought she found the right spell—or maybe a couple of spells to try. But just to be sure, she tested it on herself first (and was thankful she had on her stretchiest leggings today).

She stood up, placed her palm over her belly, and recited the incantation written on the page. Nothing happened at first, but then she felt a weird twinge in her gut, and the she saw it—her stomach was swelling under her touch. In her shock, she pulled her hand off, and it stopped, leaving her with a six-month bump. It truly felt real: it had weight to it, and even with the sensation of something moving within, but a quick check with her magic told her that everything was purely fabricated.

“Emma? Is that…” Killian was staring at her from the bottom of the stairs, having just put Hope down for the night (or the next few hours; they’d find out). He slowly walked towards her and placed his hand on her stomach, entranced. “You did this with magic?”

“Yeah,” she breathed.

“Incredible; it feels so real. How do you feel?”

“Pregnant,” she quipped. “But without the annoying parts.”

“Is it reversible?”

“Let me see.” She went back to the book, instinctively putting her hand on her stomach to brace it as she bent over; God, this was surreal. But she quickly found the reversal and waved her hand, and just like that, the bump was gone. “Looks like it is.”

“Amazing,” Killian said softly. “Okay, my turn.”

“You sure?”

“Mhmm,” he assured with a grin. She hadn’t expected him to be this eager, but she wasn’t about to complain.

She put one hand on his hip and the other on his stomach, keeping a bit of distance between them, and began the spell again. Killian’s breath hitched when he felt it begin, and they both watched in awe as his belly rounded out under his shirt. She stopped at about the same point she’d let her test go to, unsure of going past that.

“Is that as far as it goes?” Killian asked, almost sounding disappointed.

“No, I don’t think so,” she replied. “I just didn’t want to push it.”

“Maybe you can go a bit more?” He had a kind of hopeful look on his face.

“Sure!” She placed her hand on his new bump and worked the spell again. Immediately, his stomach began to swell again; this time, she let it go to almost full-term before stopping, his shirt now straining. “How’s that?”

He cradled his belly with hand and hook, even more captivated with this one than he had been hers. “It really does feel real,” he murmured, his hand stopping on one spot where she assumed he could feel fluttering within. “This is amazing.”

He looked up at her grinning, but when he saw the look she was giving him—and picked up on the way she was standing awkwardly, squeezing her thighs together—his smile quickly turned feral.

“Like what you see, love?” he teased, but he didn’t get a chance to say anything else because she pounced, gripping his hips to press the bump against her and kissing him within and inch of his life.

A minute later, she transported them upstairs, removing their clothes in the process, and they proceeded to make love for hours, until Hope called for a late-night feeding.

“I’ve got it,” Killian said, and then tried to stand up, but the weight of the fake belly brought him back down. “Or perhaps I don’t.” A flick of her wrist cancelled the spell, though. She watched as he traced his stomach again, back to the way it was before this evening. “Wow,” was all he could say, before turning over to give her another kiss and then heading off to take care of their daughter.

Oh, this was going to be fun.

* * *

From then on, they experimented with it. There were plenty of nights where it was just Killian sporting a bump, or just Emma (because it turned out Killian had a similar appreciation for her gravid form). But given that the spell had no side effects, they decided to play around a bit.

They started by seeing how big they could go; full term with quadruplets seemed to be Killian’s limit, but it was hard to even walk at that point so it was basically just her pleasuring him—which seemed fine with both of them. Triplets was her max, but same thing—and honestly, she couldn’t remember oral sex having that much of an effect on her before that.

A whole new world of positions was opened to them, as well. She loved the sensation of riding him and pressing against a bump, or the odd comfort that came from him above her, his belly a comforting weight as it nudged against her on every thrust. The reverse was equally pleasurable, with the feeling of him against her own rounded stomach.

And more than once, they’d given a try to two bellies at play, though it was terribly cumbersome and usually ended more in giggles than in orgasm. Still—there was both humor and comfort in tapping their bumps together, until she inevitable poofed them away so they could entwine themselves together.

Hell, there were some days they just locked the doors, closed the blinds, and just wandered around the house wearing bellies, cuddling and enjoying the novelty of it. They’d realized that after a certain amount of time, it did get rather uncomfortable, but until then, it was just...fun.

* * *

Several months later, Emma and Snow were having a girls’ day while the guys managed a play date between Hope and her aunt Ruth, now 6 months old. As awkward as it still was, the conversation managed to turn to the bedroom.

“Are things back to normal there?” Emma asked. “I don’t want to know any details, but, you know, it’s important.”

“Yeah, they are, for the most part,” Snow answered, but Emma could tell she was leaving something out—and could probably guess what it was.

“But…?”

Snow glanced around the coffee shop and then leaned in. “Promise you won’t laugh?”

“Promise.”

Quietly, she said, “I really miss that baby bump.”

Emma whispered back, “I know exactly what you mean...and I might be able to help you out.”

* * *

With Regina’s help—who was surprisingly understanding and maybe too eager to lend a hand—she was able to devise a kind of remote control for the spell so her parents could use it. (As it turned out, David had divulged some similar desires to Killian.) It had a built-in time release, was limited to producing up to a quadruplet pregnancy, and via a bit of blood magic, could only work on Snow and David.

Emma tested a first run of the little device on herself, then on Killian; it worked flawlessly, so they kept that one for ease in the future, and to demonstrate.

The wide-eyed look her mother got the first time using theirs on her father was all Emma needed to see to know that they were about to have a whole lot of fun with it (and, really, all Emma wanted to know).

More than a few times, she wandered in on both the guys, at one house or another, hanging around wearing bumps together, and one day, she overheard a conversation while they were out on the back porch, rocking in chairs and holding that day’s twin-sized bumps.

“You know,” David started, “I did think it was a little weird at first, but now...it really is kind of nice.”

“I know what you mean, mate,” Killian agreed. “When Emma initially told me, I was a little stunned at first...but the more I thought about it, the more I realized that I kind of missed it, too. And to be able to do this, but not deal with birth?”

“It’s perfect,” her dad finished. “And: we can still have booze.”

“I’ll drink to that.”

Yeah, it was weird, but when it brought so much joy to all of them, it was hard for Emma to really feel any guilt over it.

People in town did notice how happy both couples were, and chalked it up to True Love. Of course, that was the main part of it; but they were also content to keep their little—or big, sometimes—fetish to themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian give this spell a test run in a couple different configurations—and couldn't be happier with the results.

The first time they made love after experimenting with the spell was a quick, organic coming together prompted by Emma’s overwhelming arousal at the sight of him full and round with child once more. It had hit her almost instantly as she watched his belly swell under her palm; even if it wasn’t actually a child in there, it was still a product of their love and her magic (which really wouldn’t be what it was without his encouragement). 

Once in their room and naked, she held him by his hips and pressed as close as she was able with the large, warm bump in between them, never ceasing her assault on his mouth. 

Her hands drifted up the curve of his belly, tracing it with her thumbs, then over his hairy pecs to grip his shoulders as she guided them to the bed. For Killian, it was awkward moving again with that weight reattached to him, but hard to complain in the face of his Swan’s hunger. 

The back of his knees hit the bed and despite her hold on him, he fell backwards with an “oof,” the weight of his middle propelling him backwards. From there, it wasn’t hard for Emma to push him to his back, just shy of gently, and climb into his lap. 

She straddled his thighs and gripped his length, which was already erect but hardened even further under her grasp as she gave a few firm strokes; he took a sharp breath on each one. 

Then, she raised up on her knees to arc over his protruding stomach so she could grab his shoulders again, and slid down onto his cock in one smooth motion. “You weren’t lying, were you, love?” he breathed at how easily she mounted him. 

“Why would I?” she panted back. “You’re so beautiful,” she sighed as she rocked forward, pressing her flat stomach against his round one, and then slid back down. 

She quickly found a rhythm—just like it had been a few months ago, it was up to her to set the pace, but Killian still managed to find her hips and gripped whenever she came down, urging her on. 

“Emma,” he gasped. “I’m—I’m—”

“Yeah.” She changed her angle just enough that his belly helped create friction on her sensitive nub, and they came within seconds of each other. 

She rode out her pleasure from her perch, trying not to put her weight on his stomach and probably failing, but he wasn’t complaining—in fact, he enjoyed the pressure. 

Feeling him go soft, she slid off and collapsed alongside him, but he was still panting heavily. With a flick of her wrist, the bump was gone, and he was immediately able to take deep breaths. 

“Thanks, love; I’d forgotten how hard it was to breathe like that.”

“Yeah—sorry; at least we know now. How were the rest of your organs?”

“Far less abused than last time,” he sighed, then ran a hand down his stomach, back to where it was earlier. “Amazing,” he murmured. “Couldn’t you make it just a wee bit flatter?” he teased, turning his head to smile at her. 

“No! I love your tummy!” she exclaimed, proving her point by wrapping her arms around it. “This spell may mimic things, but that’s the actual evidence of where our daughter grew and I will forever love both it and you.”

“I love you, too, Emma.” He placed a gentle kiss on her lips, and then another, and a few more as things got heated again. He paused for a moment, his forehead pressed against hers, “Shall we continue this as-is, darling, or do you want to try out this spell again?”

She hummed. “I could be persuaded to give it another go, if you wanted.”

He grinned. “I’d like that—but let’s both do it this time.”

“Ooh, experimenting already, are we?” His enthusiasm for this amused her to no end.

“Why not?”

He had a point. She sat up and stood, then pulled him to join. “Okay, how big are we thinking? I don’t know if we’d be able to do much if we were both full-term.”

“How about where we were earlier—six or seven months?” he suggested. “Enough to notice but not be too cumbersome.”

“Yeah, sounds good.” She placed one palm on each of their bare stomachs, to ensure equal results, and began, watching yet again in amazement as their bellies rounded out to where they had decided to stop. It was just enough that she had to exert some effort to see her feet around the bump, and she could feel a shift in her center of gravity, but wasn’t totally weighed down. 

It was certainly surreal, though, and even more so when she looked over at Killian’s matching silhouette. “This is still incredible,” she whispered, continuing to be amazed by the transformation and enticed by her husband’s fertile form. 

The same awed look he gave her when they first tried the spell was on his face again, and he shifted forward to her, resting hand and hook on her hips. “So stunning, my love,” he murmured, and placed a kiss on her forehead while squeezing her side. 

She reached for his now-wider waist and pressed her bump against his, surprised at how little distance had to be covered to get there. But her sensitive skin immediately flushed at the contact; in some ways, it was no different than any other time they were naked—she still felt the delicious brush of the hair on his stomach against her skin—but it was also somehow heightened. Maybe it was because of the smaller point of contact, or maybe because of the way they were leaning against each other, placing a comforting pressure on their midsections. 

She pressed against him a bit harder in order to get to his lips, but he met her halfway. There was about the same distance between them right now as there had been with just the one large bump, but it was easier to get to each other this way. 

His kiss alone had her immediately feeling the build of her arousal, a coil of tension that was forming just behind the weight of her belly—it was much faster than normal, and she was more keyed up than usual to start with. He was feeling it right away, too, his cock quickly coming back to life and gently bobbing against the underside of his bump; he’d forgotten how much he enjoyed that sensation. 

Their hands started to roam then. Hers slid from their grip on his slightly wider hips around to his always-amazing backside, just a little bit juicier under her hands but no less firm. He jumped on her first squeeze but it spurred him on. 

His hand took a slow, exploratory journey from where it rested on her hip, traversing the circumference of her stomach. It was almost unfair to him that he’d never seen her actually round with his child; it was quite an incredible sight to behold. His hand continued up her side to cup her breast and—“Oh, what’s this?” he breathed as he gently palmed it. “Well, that’s a bit new.” He could tell just by touch that they were larger, and by the way that she gasped and arched her back that they were more sensitive.

“Be careful,” she warned, and he would, of course, but the extra weight in his hand only made him more aroused. Wrapping his blunted left wrist around her back, he pulled her even closer and carefully guided them back to the bed. She plopped on the bed to lay down as he pulled himself up to hover over her (it wasn’t as difficult to move as earlier, but was definitely a bit harder than normal). 

He pushed his weight onto his left forearm, braced on one side of her swollen abdomen, and propped himself up with his right hand as he straddled her. Their bumps immediately collided, making them both giggle. Just for fun, he did it a few more times, until she was laughing. 

“Are you gonna fuck me or what?” she finally said through her chuckles.

“No,” he answered. “I’m going to make love to my beautiful, brilliant, magical wife—in her full glory.”

“Only if I get to do the same to my incredible husband,” she threw back, one of her hands coming to rest on her bump. 

“Deal.” He quickly found her mouth again after that, and palmed her breast again with his hand, being careful with the sensitive nipple (but adoring the reaction it drew from her, making her jump up underneath and brush against him). His kisses traveled down her jaw and the column of her neck, across her chest, pausing briefly to nibble at the birthmark in the middle of her bosom, until he found her other nipple. She gasped when he sucked on it, even though he went much gentler than usual. He slowly laved at it while his hand continued to massage the other, and her every movement below him had their protruding stomachs knocking into one another, light brushes that only drove them on.

If Emma had thought his kiss would be her undoing, it was nothing compared to his touch and his tongue on her overstimulated breasts. They might not actually function like those of an expectant mother—she remembered what that part felt like—but they definitely had all the sensitivity, and she actually had someone who could take advantage of them now. 

It was getting to the point that she thought if she didn’t find her release soon, she might just combust, especially given that every time their bellies bumped, the tip of his cock grazed her incredibly wet entrance. Her right hand was buried in Killian’s hair as he continued to worship her breasts, but her left slid down from where it had rested on her belly, trying to reach her swollen clit—but she couldn’t quite get there with the bump in the way. “Killian,” she finally gasped.

“Aye?” he asked, voice equally wrecked. 

“I need you,” she nearly begged. 

“I’ve got you, love.” He pushed himself back onto his knees, guided hers to a propped position, and placed himself between her legs. He was able to give himself a few strokes, lined up with her entrance, and pushed forward. She was so slick that they almost collided. “So wet, my love.”

She gave a stuttered nod, but then commanded, “Less talking, more moving.”

“As you wish.” 

In no time at all, she was nearing the precipice of release. His bump brushed against hers on every thrust, adding a whole new level of contact to their normal joining that felt incredible—it gave them another way to touch and caress each other, but left their limbs free for other things.

“Are you close, love?”

“So.”

“Come for me, my darling, my beautiful—”

She cut off his adorations with her screams of pleasure, shocks running through her body in one of the most intense orgasms in her memory. Her eyes were clenched shut and, for all she knew, she was on another plane of existence entirely as she rode the waves of bliss that were washing over her. The only other thing she was aware of was Killian’s increasingly stuttered movements, and finally the pulse of his own release within her.

At some point, she opened her eyes again to find Killian laying next to her, his hand on her stomach and still breathing heavily—though she was too, for that matter. She lifted her hand, ready to reverse the spell, and offered, “Want me to—”

“No,” he cut her off, not even opening his eyes. “Come closer,” he said softly.

She rolled onto her side—a harder feat than she remembered—and scooted herself closer to him. He finally opened his eyes to look at her, and had one of the most lovestruck expressions on his face that he’d had since Hope was born. He didn’t say a thing; he just tugged her close to him, pressing their bellies together once more and placing a soft kiss on her cheek. 

“That good that you’re speechless?” she teased lightly.

“Something like that; I just want to feel you close,” he murmured. “All of you.” They laid there for a few more minutes in silent bliss, each resting a hand on the other’s bump. 

“So, would you say that experiment netted positive results?” she eventually asked.

“Incredibly,” he grinned. “Anything with you always will be. But this...was definitely a special treat.”

“What next?”

“Let a man recover,” he complained, jokingly. “But...maybe I could try a full belly again? I’d love to try that on top.”

Just the thought of his mass above her in that state—that full belly pressing down on her with each thrust—had her ready to go again. “I think we can make that happen.”

(It was as incredible as she imagined, and she was almost sorry she had to poof his bump away when Hope started crying. 

But she was already making more plans for this spell—bigger ones.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma has some big plans for Killian tonight...emphasis on big. But he's got a plan, too, that makes sure they both have their share of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting an update in honor of OUAT Write Your Weird Week! If there's anything you'd like to see, let me know in the comments!

It was a few weeks before Killian and Emma were able to try anything with their new “toy”, so to speak; Hope had begun teething, so they’d only had time for their normal quick comings together. But it made it that much more special when they were able to truly have an evening to play.

Finally, their baby had cut her teeth and was enjoying a sleepover with her grandparents, leaving Emma and Killian alone to have a bit of fun.

“What would you like to do tonight, my love?” Killian asked in a low voice as he wrapped his arms around Emma from behind; his thumb grazed her bare stomach, making her shiver in his arms and press her lace-covered rear against the bulge in his sweatpants. 

Though she wore nought but black lingerie, he was clad in an oversized tshirt and sweats, per her request. He wasn’t quite sure what she was thinking, having him in this outfit, but he prayed he didn’t have it on long.

She turned in his embrace and placed her hands on his chest, looking up at him seductively. “I have some big plans for you tonight, Mr. Jones,” she said flirtatiously.

“Oh? How big?”

She rose on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, “Big enough to fill out these clothes.” She pulled at the loose fabric that hung around his waist in emphasis, and his eyes grew wide at the thought. He hadn’t worn these since he gave birth, and at that time, they were the all he had that fit loose on his full-term frame, but only just. The idea sent a shock of thrill through him, though.

“Work your magic, darling,” he murmured in reply.

She placed a peck on his cheek and stepped back, placing her palms on his stomach and positioning herself far enough away that her arms were straight. He was briefly nervous that she’d put that much distance between them, but he trusted her inherently, and was ultimately more excited than anything.

The twinge in his gut told him her magic had begun to work, and then he saw it: the slow rounding of his belly under her touch. Even under the loose shirt, he could see it, and soon, he’d swelled to full-term, his large bump forcing his sweats to sit low on his hips and jutting out proudly in front of him. But he could still feel her magic flowing, so he widened his stance and braced his hand and stump low on his back to accommodate the extra weight.

His stomach continued to grow under her hands, well past full-term with a single baby, until the fabric of his shirt was taut and he could feel the waistband of his pants just digging into his sides. She finally stopped there, at what he had to assume was full-term with twins. He took a deep breath as he got used to the significant heft of his midsection; it was definitely more than he had expected, but there was something comforting and thrilling about the way it hung low on his hips. He traced over the mass with his hand, feeling the faint simulated flutterings of two babies now. “Bloody amazing, love,” he concluded, once more in awe of the things his wife could do.

“Don’t praise me yet; we’re just getting started,” she replied as she slipped her hands around his massive belly, getting as close as she could—which wasn’t very. He longed to pull her tight to him but it was impossible at present, which he did recall as one of the downsides to being so large with child; at least this wasn’t permanent.

She traced the globe of his stomach from top to bottom until she found the hem of his shirt, which was much closer to his form than it ever had been before. Her magic fingers found their way under it and she slowly dragged the fabric up as she lightly massaged his stretched skin; his head fell back at how incredible such simple ministrations felt.

It took a bit of effort for her to slide the shirt over the peak of his belly, but then it moved easily with her hands until it pooled just below his pecs, sitting on top of his stomach. He made quick work of it then, slipping it off over his head and taking a moment to cradle his oversized tummy in his arms. It truly was a marvel. 

Emma’s hand joined his on his belly and she slipped around to his left side—the only place she could get close to him. Her other hand gently turned his face to her and she placed a languid kiss on his lips. And another. And a few more as her free hand drifted to his chest, lightly scratching his chest hair, and then continued around his side and down his lower back until reaching the stretched band of his sweatpants, where it worked its way under until her hand found purchase on his meatier arse (this spell was eerily realistic in that regard). 

She squeezed and he sighed—her touch felt amazing and he could feel his arousal building. As if she could sense it, her other hand traveled around the mound of his stomach to low on his front and palmed his growing erection through his clothes, which had never felt more constricting. He hissed at the contact. 

She hummed. “Seems like you need some help with that.”

“Aye,” he breathed. He could barely reach himself in this state. 

Wordlessly, she placed one last kiss on his lips and then moved behind him, where she snuck her fingers under the waistband of his sweats and slowly worked them down around his hips and rear, taking far more time than he liked and still not completely removing the tight fabric; if anything, it was now even more inhibiting.

But then she stepped around him, skirting his expanded circumference, and kneeling down in front of him, his view of her completely obscured by his bump. He was all too aware of her touch again, though, as she gently pulled the front of his pants off, finally freeing his cock and letting the garment fall to the floor. His erection bobbed freely for a moment before coming to rest on the underside of his stomach—definitely a sensation he was used to, but this larger, heavier belly sat a bit lower, restricting his cock somewhat. And he loved it.

He expected Emma to rise back up once his clothing was removed, but she remained hidden from him. “Swan, what are you doing down there? I can’t see you, love.”

To his surprise, she giggled. “That’s the point.” 

Oh, that minx; he should have known. But any curses died before he could say them as the next moment, his balls were in her hand, being gently squeezed and kneaded and drawing an involuntary moan from his lips. Much like when he was actually with child, everything was more sensitive and strained, so in no time at all, he was panting.

Then her hand traveled up a bit, tugging at his length. “Oh-hh,” he stuttered, both at the feeling of her grasp around his cock and the graze of her knuckles against the swell of his belly. Every stroke of her palm felt like it was pulling his blood south, and he was forced again to brace his lower back with his hand and stump, lest he lose his balance altogether.

He shivered when he felt Emma’s warm breath on the tip of his cock, and hummed in pleasure when her warm tongue left a wet stripe along its underside. It wasn’t the first time she’d used her mouth on him while he was immobilized, but usually it was some other form of restraint. As much as he liked that, this was its own kind of enjoyable.

And then she took him in her mouth and any rational thought disintegrated in the sensation of warm and wet surrounding his manhood. She licked and sucked and bobbed and in no time at all, he could feel his release become iminent. He tried to call out a warning, but it only came out as a stuttered yell and he spilled his release down her throat.

Somehow, he remained standing through his climax, though he could feel Emma lightly scratching his thighs. “Bloody hell, love,” he finally gasped out, trying to catch his breath. 

“That good, huh?” she asked, still hiding below him.

“You know it was, Emma,” he said. “Come here.”

Finally, he could see her again when she rose up at his side and began to massage his belly again. “That went better than I thought it would.”

“You know how quickly I can come for you,” he replied. “Especially like this.”

“Mm, I know,” she agreed, smiling. “Now, stay there—I’ll be right back with a cloth to clean you up.”

He did as she asked, though standing in one place was putting an unexpected strain on his skeleton. He began to pace a bit, just to keep the blood flowing, but even small steps were something of a feat in his present form. And yet, he wasn’t quite ready to give it up.

Emma returned with a wet cloth a moment later and wiped the underside of his belly and his cock. But he could tell she didn’t want to call it a night either.

“So, what do you want to do next? Ready to take that thing off yet?” She rubbed his stomach for emphasis.

“Not just yet,” he replied. “But it does seem rather unfair that I’m the only one to be having the fun tonight,” he added, voice low.

Emma’s eyes grew wide and she glanced down at the globe of his belly. “There’s no way I can handle all that.”

“For one, I think you could; but you don’t have to go that far—maybe just full term with one.”

“Is that what you want?”

He gulped at the idea. “Yes.”

“Okay.” She took a step back so he could see all of her, and turned to the side. “So you can see it better.” Then she placed her hand on top of her belly button and he could almost feel the static charge of her magic working in the air.

He watched in rapture as her stomach swelled under her palm, growing gracefully and rounding until she looked full with child. Her breasts threatened to spill out of her bra onto her beautiful belly, and the lace of her panties strained a bit across her slightly larger rear. In short, she was delectable.

He waddled over to her, maneuvering so he was facing her but stood alongside. Now it was his turn to trace her stomach. “Stunning, my love; absolutely gorgeous,” he murmured, and instinctively moved in to kiss her.

Of course, that was easier said than done, and their bellies collided almost instantly, long before their lips even had the chance. They both melted into giggles at the situation, and bounced their bellies against the other for a few moments. It was ridiculous but it was perfect.

“Alright, my dear; let’s give this a go, shall we?”

* * *

“Yeah; let’s do this.”

Having this kind of weight around her midsection was a long-forgotten memory for Emma, but it wasn’t as unpleasant as she remembered—though maybe because it was a) fake and b) with Killian helped. (Still...it felt pretty real, though Henry was far more abusive on her insides). 

He wrapped his arm around the top of her belly and attempted to grip her side to bring her close, but the best they could do wasn’t much with his much larger stomach still there. She figured he’d want to shed the excess weight as soon as he could but was more than pleased that he didn’t—god, he looked so amazing right now. It had taken all her restraint to not take him in her mouth sooner.

He somehow managed to get them pressed together, sides touching and nearly chest-to-chest, and finally found her lips with his. It was easily the most awkward make out she’d ever had, with the way their bellies kept colliding, but it was also kind of fun like that—she got to touch him even more.

Eventually, his hand drifted up her side to her plumper breast and began palming it through the stretched lace of her bra. Until now, it hadn’t bothered her much, but the warmth of his hand only heightened its sensitivity and she soon became painfully aware of how it was cutting into her. Not ceasing her assault on his mouth, she dragged her right hand from where it had rested on the outside of his belly, caressing its expanse, then slid it up her back and somehow managed to undo the constricting garment. She immediately sighed, both in relief and at the way his thumb drew a stripe of heat across her overstimulated nipple.

He pulled back just long enough to let her tug off the bra, and then helped her shimmy off the panties that had probably left lacy imprints on her skin (not that she could see anything below her waist). Then he was back on her, his hand briefly fondling her breast again before taking its own journey over her belly, taking a second to tickle the popped belly button, and continuing south.

She jumped when he found her clit, but she’d been more than aware of how aroused she was. Her back arched—an impressive feat, considering it had already curved with the weight of her stomach—as he dragged his finger over her entrance. “So wet, my love,” he murmured as she gasped. “Seems like you’re the one who needs help now.”

“Yeah,” she sighed as he continued to massage. Her breath stuttered as his finger dipped inside, but he held back what she was truly desiring. “Killian—I need—”

“I know, love,” he finished, then placed a kiss on her temple. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course.”

“Alright. I want to try something. Come with me.”

Biting back a remark about how that was exactly what she wanted to do, she let him lead her to the bed.

“Think you can ged on your hands and knees, darling?” he asked, mindlessly rubbing his belly. Shit, she’d do anything for him when he looked like that.

“I can certainly try,” she answered. She plopped down on the mattress and swung her legs up on it, but it did take some effort to roll to her side. Pressing up into a tabled position was all the more difficult when she couldn’t lay on her stomach, but somehow, she managed to get it figured out. Immediately, her stomach try to pull her back down, so she just let it rest against the bed. “How’s this?”

She could almost hear him lick his lips. “Amazing. Now let’s see if I can manage to get up here.”

She watched and listened as he sat on the bed and shuffled his way to kneeling behind her, oddly aroused by the way he was panting by the time he finally managed it. His hand traced the curve of her ass before dipping back between her spread legs and finding her now-aching entrance once again. She moaned as he swiped against it.

“What’s your plan here, pirate?” she rasped out. “You better not be teasing a pregnant woman.”

“You’re one to talk,” he scoffed. “Looking that delicious when I’m weighed down like this?” They both giggled. “Just give me a moment, love.”

The next thing she felt was something large and round pressing on her rear; she glanced over her shoulder to see Killian resting the weight of his massive bump on her back end. She initially wanted to protest, but there was something comforting about having that—having him—on top of her like that.

He took a few deep breaths and she could tell he was stroking himself; he probably had to set his belly on her so he could reach it. That thought was way more arousing than it should have been.

Then she felt his tip nudging against her entrance, and sighed when he pressed in. He didn’t get quite as far as he normally did, but she was also going get off much easier than usual tonight.

He gripped her wider hips and started moving almost painfully slow, but then began to set a languid pace. His bump nudged her back with every thrust, gently pressing her into the mattress. 

Her nipples peaked, seeking their own kind of relief, but there was nothing she could do to help herself when it was taking any focus she had left to not collapse onto the bed. The sensation of having him both above and behind her at the same time was both comforting and stimulating, and she tension coiled low in her spine as her release built. (At least, that’s what she thought it was—it could have just been her bones protesting the extra weight she’d suddenly slapped onto it, but she didn’t really care.)

Somehow, he managed to increase his speed, though she could tell it was hard for him to move with the mass of his belly. Still, he did, and she could feel her thighs begin to shake as her release became more and more imminent. His stuttered breath told her that he was close, too.

She attempted to reach back to her clit to see if she could reach her peak sooner, but just couldn’t with her round belly in the way. But it didn’t matter—on his next thrust, Killian found that sweet spot inside her that always spelled her undoing, and she clutched her stomach and fell with a shout. He came at the same time, spilling within her as her walls fluttered around his length.

They let rapture roll over them for a long, long moment, before he pulled himself out. She collapsed onto her side, facing inward, and he followed suit, facing her. She scooted as close as possible to him, letting their bellies bump into each other as she reached out and rested her hand on his, while he did the same to her.

For a while, they just laid like that, gently stroking the others’ swollen stomach as the sweat cooled on their skin. In the grand scheme of things, they both knew how odd it was, but it was still perfect because it was them, baring all their desires to each other.

After some time, Killian admitted defeat when trying to roll to his back. “Emma, could you…” he started, but she just waved her hand and the belly was gone. He sighed. “Thank you; as much fun as that was, I’m glad we didn’t actually have twins.”

“I dunno...that was pretty damn attractive,” she said, scooting closer to him (though not easily). 

“Certainly nowhere near as glorious as the ethereal being in my arms,” he said, pulling her the rest of the way to him. “Are you tired of that yet, or do you think you’re up for one more thing?” 

Truthfully, it was starting to strain her back a bit, but how could she deny him anything when he’d just done all that for her? “Depends on the thing.”

“I’m curious to see if you still fit in our shower like this,” he murmured, brushing his fingers against her belly.

She could feel her arousal returning. “Sounds like a fine thing to investigate,” she answered.

Without another word, he jumped off the bed and ran to the other side to help her up. And then she quickly waddled after him to the bathroom, eager to find out if she did.

(She did.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written for CS Cocktoberfest (@cscocktoberfest on tumblr). Lots of sexytimes happening over there!

Killian collapsed against the pillows of their bed, chest heaving, as he recovered from his release. Emma slinked back up to where he lay, licking her lips of the residue left from making him come with her mouth. Hope was spending the weekend with her grandparents, and Emma was more than eager to take advantage of the alone time with her husband—so much so that she’d woken him with oral pleasure; the sight of his morning wood (despite it being close to noon) had just been too tempting to pass up.

And she was already making plans for the rest of the day.

“Good morning to you, too, love,” he finally panted out once he’d caught his breath. “To what do I owe that pleasure?”

“What, am I not allowed to give you a blow job just because the house is empty and I felt like it?”

“Well, of course you are; just wondered if it was a special occasion.”

“They’re all special because I love you.” She wasn’t usually that sappy but she couldn’t justify it any other way, and wrapped her arms around him to pull him tight and place a kiss on his lips.

“I love you, too,” he murmured when they broke apart. He rested his hand on her bare hip for a moment, but then let it travel around to her front, and then dipped his fingers between her legs. “Then perhaps you’ll allow me to return the favor?” he asked, voice low, as he swiped her admittedly wet folds.

She shivered, but placed a hand on his chest. “Not just yet. I was thinking...how would you like a bit of a contest today?”

“Mm, what are you thinking?”

She slid her hand from his chest down to his abs. “We haven’t played around with a certain spell in a while,” she started to explain, running her thumb over his presently flat stomach for emphasis, “so I was wondering if you’d be up to a challenge: whoever can last the longest with a twin-sized bump gets to have the other one go down on them.”

He smiled slowly, probably remembering the last time she sucked him off while in a simulated pregnancy. And the idea of him going down on her while she was extra sensitive made her rub her legs together, squeezing his fingers between them.

“I think that sounds like a fantastic wager, Swan,” he agreed, then slowly slipped his fingers away from her core—brushing against all the right spots as he did—and rolled onto his back. “Work your magic, darling.”

“Really? You want to try sitting up from laying down with that big a bump?”

“Aye; let’s start this game off with a real trial.”

She giggled. “Okay then.” And followed suit, laying flat beside him. “Here we go.”

She placed one hand on his stomach and the other on her own, to make sure they ended up the same size. But before she could start the spell, he placed his hand and stump next to hers; she knew he loved the feel of it just as much as she did. 

Then she summoned forth her magic, and felt the now-familiar twinge in her gut as the spell began. She could feel her belly expanding under her hand, but her gaze was drawn to Killian—she loved watching him become round under her touch, and she knew he was doing the same to her.

It wasn’t long until they both appeared full-term with one child, but she kept going, despite the pressure she was starting to feel at the weight on her frame. Just a bit more, and there they were: full-term with twins, bellies jutting out proudly from their midsections, the phantom feeling of two babies kicking within, and all the other requisite changes to their frames that came with it: wider hips and rear ends for both of them, and a larger bosom for Emma, but without all the other pains that usually accompanied child bearing.

“So, so gorgeous,” Killian whispered as he traced the curve of her stomach with his stump, in awe of her gravid form. She was thinking the same thing as she ran her hand over his belly, brushing through the line of hair now stretched over it.

Before she got too distracted, she did one last thing: with a snap of her fingers, both their bellies glowed for a second before it went away. 

“What was that?” he asked.

“Insurance,” she told him. “Neither of us will be able to just say we’re done; we’ll have to truly admit defeat for the other one to win.”

“Alas, you’ve foiled my plan,” he deadpanned as he looked over at her. “Now, let’s get this started.”

She hummed in agreement and leaned her head and shoulders in to give him a quick kiss before attempting to stand—though even that was harder than anticipated; what would rising be like?

First, she tried to press up on her elbows, but that was as far as she got before the weight sent her back down. Then she tried to use her core, but that was no use. She could hear Killian chuckling at her attempts, but to be fair, he’d done this a lot more recently than she had; Hope wasn’t quite a year old yet and Henry was 18.

She had to think back to what she would do when she was pregnant with him; it was probably a weird blessing that her cell bunk hadn’t been that plush, because she could feel herself sinking into this mattress. But towards the end, she remembered having to roll to her side in order to properly stand, so she gave that a shot. It was still harder than she recalled, but then she was able to use her arms to get up to sitting on the edge of the bed, and leaned on the side table to stand up.

Killian was watching from the other side of the bed, standing with his hand braced on the small of his back and his stump resting on top of his belly. She swallowed at the sight; god, he was beautiful like that.

“Took you long enough,” he teased. “Maybe this won’t be as much of a contest as I thought.”

His tongue lingered on the corner of his mouth, and all she could think about was how much she wanted it between her legs. That alone was motivation enough. “In your dreams.”

He started to shuffle toward her, but didn’t get very far before giving up. “Oh, I have indeed dreamt about it, love; and I intend to make it a reality.”

“Bring it on.”

The next challenge, she realized as she stared at her closet, would be getting dressed. He had another advantage there, in that his maternity (well, paternity) clothes were still around; even her stretchiest leggings wouldn’t fit her right now. Though, as she took a look over at her husband, even he was struggling to get what he had to cover him: his largest clothes were taut, and while she loved that it exposed his round silhouette, she knew he wasn’t comfortable. 

“Here; let me help you with that,” she said, and waddled over to him. She pulled at the stretchy front of his maternity jeans, using her magic to expand them enough so they didn’t cut into him, and then did the same with his oversized tshirt.

He sighed, “Thanks, love,” while rubbing his bump. “I’ll go start on brunch while you figure out your wardrobe.”

“It might be a while.”

He chuckled. “Good luck, then.”

She heard him mutter complaints as he headed down the stairs while she held the largest pair of pants and tank top she owned, neither of which came close to covering her belly; the top barely even got over her boobs. She was going to have to use her magic again, and called on it as she dragged the leggings up over her massive stomach and then tugged the top out and over it.

Just standing there doing that had her out of breath, so she magically summoned a plaid button up to her hands to wear over it—but that made her realize: she may not have the advantage of a recent pregnancy, but she did have magic on her side in this challenge. If she was sneaky about it, then she might be able to win this thing.

But first, she had to tackle the stairs—he’d notice if she poofed down them. And right away, she understood why he was cursing as she clung to the bannister to prevent from falling forward.

It quickly became the theme of the day: despite the heavy weight and constant presence of their bellies, they still cursed them as they got in the way. Yet they also caught each other stealing hungry looks more often than not.

But Emma’s devious little plan definitely gave her the edge. While Killian labored over vacuuming, she let her magic levitate the laundry baskets for her (which were easy enough to pretend that she was still holding). When Killian was putting dinner in the crock pot, she was upstairs, switching the sheets in Hope’s crib with a wave of her hand. And while he was outside pruning, she poofed into the bathroom rather than walked—and while she was there, engaged in a bit of self love, because seeing him so large and round like that was so damn arousing.

By the end of the afternoon, Killian was sprawled on the couch, visibly beat, while she definitely still had energy to spare. She bit back a grin as she flopped down next to him and started to run a hand through his hair. “How you doing there?”

He sighed under her touch. “Not as well as I anticipated, I must confess,” he answered, shifting a bit so he could get closer to her and then patting his round stomach. “Even without actual wriggling inhabitants, this is quite the burden to carry. How are you not worn out?”

She shrugged and smiled. “Does that mean…?”

He nodded, defeated. “You win.”

The spell Emma had cast earlier made his bump disappear as soon as the admission slipped his lips. A second later, she was on top of him, faster than she’d moved all day, straddling his lap even with her large bump between them and quickly finding his lips with hers. It was awkward to be sure but she found it hard to care when he still tasted like the pancakes they’d had for brunch and when his hand had found its way to her ass.

Their fervent kisses quickly ignited the fire within her, paired with his wandering hand which quickly slipped up to her full bosom. She hadn’t bothered with a bra today, so one swipe of his thumb against her sensitive nipple had her gasping. He kept it up, of course, which made her wriggle as she sought some sort of friction against her core, which was starting to ache again.

She shifted in place, side to side, trying to find something—anything—to press against, but the way she straddled him prevented it. With nothing else to do, she arched forward, but only managed to press Killian away from her and against the couch with her stomach.

He chuckled as he caught his breath; Emma growled. “You should have seen that coming, love.”

She crossed her arms, resting them on top of her belly, and huffed. “Really? You’ve gotten me all riled up and aren’t going to do a thing to help?”

He rested his hand on the top of her bump and traced down, almost to the underside—where she was definitely eager for his touch—but didn’t go anywhere near where she needed him. “Oh, I will, my darling; but perhaps in another venue?”

That was all she needed to hear to transport them to their bed with a swirl of smoke. Another bit of magic removed their clothes. Then she pushed him back against the pillows and Emma was finally able to press her wet entrance against his hardening erection, sighing with relief at the bit of reprieve it gave her from her skyrocketing arousal. It was both a pleasant and annoying side effect of this spell that it replicated pregnancy hormones so well—but at least they had each other to help deal with them.

“So eager for me, Swan,” he murmured, slightly arching his hips up just enough to draw another gasp from her. 

“I’ve been waiting all day,” she said on a breath.

“You have?” He stopped, then looked up at her from where he lay under the mass of her belly. She hazarded a glance down and saw a look of recognition come over his face. “You’ve been using magic all day, haven’t you?”

She averted her gaze. “Maybe?” She looked back down to see him staring back up at her with an unamused eyebrow quirked. “Hey, you’re the one who said I’d make ‘a hell of a pirate’,” she tossed back, poorly mimicking his accent.

His annoyed expression quickly melted to a sly smirk. “I did indeed. But even pirates have a code, my love, and that was bad form.”

In one swift motion, before she could react, he flipped them over; she wasn’t even sure how he managed it, given her present heft, but suddenly, she was falling into the mattress beneath him. His hand and hook were on either side of her head and though he was on his knees above her, her belly was still lightly brushing his stomach. And he looked just as hungry as she felt.

“Does that mean you’re going to punish me?” she asked, teasingly.

“I think there should be some sort of penalty; yes,” he answered. He shifted his weight back to his knees and rested his palm on the globe of her stomach as a feral grin spread on his face. “Given that you had some assistance today carrying your extra weight, perhaps you should make up for it now.” Then he reached for her hand and placed it over her belly button, keeping his on top. “Add another.”

She swallowed. “Is that what you want?”

“To see you so full and round with child? Aye, that’s definitely what I want.”

The thought of having that large a bump was a little daunting, but also exciting; she rubbed her thighs together in anticipation. “Okay then.” She called forth her magic again and groaned as it went to work; her belly really didn’t grow that much, but just enough for her to notice the difference and feel truly pinned down by the weight of it. It was a little hard to breathe, but it felt amazing.

“So stunning,” he murmured, brushing his fingers around her stretched skin and making her shiver with every graze of his warm fingertips. Again, she clenched her legs together, but he seemed insistent on taking his time. “Patience, darling.”

He kissed the top of her belly, so far away from her that she could barely see it; even trying to get one arm to the top of her stomach took some effort, but he seemed to be reveling in her expanded girth. She could only feel him continue to kiss his way down toward where she so desperately needed him, which added a whole other kind of thrill to things.

“Can you see me at all, Emma?” he asked after he kissed just above her thatch of trimmed hair.

“No.”

“Perfect.”

She could feel him spread her legs apart and was vaguely aware of him settling between them, but she jumped when a finger grazed her slick folds (well, as much as she could jump—it was more like a flinch). He brushed his fingers across her entrance a few more times, commenting on how absolutely soaked she was, before she felt the warmth of his breath over her clit.

She groaned at the first swipe of his tongue at her opening; even if she weren’t already on edge from the spell, she’d be quickly unraveling with how worked up she was. She felt his brace pressed against her leg, keeping them spread, but he didn’t have to press down on her pelvis—the weight of her belly prevented her from moving. She was completely at his mercy and was completely fine with that.

But oh—he was such a tease. His tongue would dip in, slick against her equally slippery walls, working her up to where she thought she couldn’t take any more, and he’d slow down, easing her off the high. Then, while he still laved at her labia, he’d lightly caress her throbbing clit, making her twitch and jerk. He brushed it with the tip of his tongue once, drawing a moan from her, but then put his attention back on her folds. 

Up and down he took her, never once letting her reach the peak of release. “You know, pregnant women aren’t supposed to be on roller coasters,” she grumbled during one of the lows, once she caught her breath.

“Good thing you aren’t actually pregnant, then,” he snarked, and promptly worked her back up.

It got to the point that her hands were fisted in the sheets, his hair woefully out of reach, and her attempts at pressing herself further into his face were completely futile, resulting in only the tiniest movements under the heaviness of her belly. She was practically begging him for release with her constant mewling; why wasn’t he just letting her fall over that edge?

He eased off one more time and then his head popped back into view over her stomach. “Enjoying yourself, love?” he smirked.

“You know damn well how I’m doing,” she complained.

“Turnabout’s fair play,” he quipped back. “I had a long, hard day, you know; I’m not sure I have the energy to truly get you—ah!”

She chucked a throw pillow at his head.

“Alright, alright. I think you’ve learned your lesson,” he chuckled. “Now, how about I rectify this with...this,” he continued, pressing his erection against the underside of her belly.

“Fuck, yes, please.” She was pleading but too overstimulated to care.

Wordlessly, he moved out of sight again but slid his hook under her rear, helping her prop her legs and hips and slipping the pillow she’d thrown under her wider hips. She heard him sigh as he stroked himself, and then a moment later, arched her back as he slid into her.

“Oh, yes,” she sighed at the immediate relief; it wasn’t total, but it certainly took the edge off.

“So warm, so wet for me,” he commented, pressing his flat stomach against her round one. “Although...I’m not quite sure how to move now,” he admitted.

She lifted her head and chest as much as she could and reached for his hand and hook, gripping both. “I’ve got you,” she breathed, and he nodded, then slowly started to move.

It took a bit to figure out how to go about it, given that Emma couldn’t do much but hold on, but he made it work, flexing his abdomen as he pulled in and pressed out, the hair on his stomach grazing her skin and finally giving Emma the friction she’d been after for what felt like hours.

It almost hurt, how good it felt, and how much she was strained at the effort of anchoring him. Her entire form was flushed and heart was racing, picking up speed with every thrust as they too increased their pace, until she was finally at the peak of tension.

“Killian, I’m-I’m—”

“Let go, love.”

And she did, releasing his hands and falling back against the pillows as rapture claimed her body, feeling like a rush of stars was spread over her tingling skin and dancing behind her closed eyelids.

A moment later, she heard Killian gasp out her name, stutter, and still as he too found release, spilling inside her as his trim body was pressed against her overlarge one.

She was vaguely aware of him pulling out and collapsing alongside her as she came down from her epic high; she hadn’t had an orgasm that strong in ages. His hand was resting atop her belly when she finally opened her eyes; his were still closed, but his full lips were parted as he caught his breath, and she couldn’t resist the urge to kiss them.

He was still recovering and couldn’t fully respond in kind, but smiled at her effort. “I take it that was satisfactory?” he asked cheekily.

“You know damn well that was fucking amazing,” she retorted. “Yours?”

“Roughly the same, you beautiful creature.”

He pulled himself closer and wrapped his arms around her, as much as he was able. “What’s it like, a belly that big?” he wondered aloud.

She hummed in thought. “Let’s just say I’m glad I’ve never actually had triplets; walking like this would be a nightmare,” she decided. “But, in this situation? Amazing.”

He brushed his thumb over her popped-out belly button. “Perhaps you’d like to turn the tables?” he mused.

“You mean you want to give it a try?”

He opened his eyes and gave a tiny shrug. “I admit, I’m curious.”

“I think we can make that happen,” she grinned.

(Her grin grew feral when she magically shifted the bump to him, and he groaned under the weight of it—but both were aware of his instant arousal.)

(And she grinned the entire time she was riding him into oblivion, with so much of him under her to love.)


End file.
